


Legacies x reader oneshots

by Trash_weeb13



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_weeb13/pseuds/Trash_weeb13
Summary: The title gives it away, I’ll try to update soon, but I got things happening
Relationships: Jed/reader, MG/reader, Raphael/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Raphael x reader

(Flashback)  
I was scavenging through the less dense parts of the forest that has been my home for about two years, I was in search of another meal. As I was walking, I started hearing voices. And these weren't the typical voices that I hear in my head from time to time, they were the voices of people. I thought I heard a voice far off in the distance, but as I got closer I realized it was two people, and one was a sheriff. As soon as I saw the sheriff you started running, afraid that if he caught me, he would throw me in prison for eating people. But just as I picked up speed and was getting into the running rhythm, I ran into something, more like someone. I looked up at the person I ran into and fully expected them to scream or yell at me, but he just asked: "Are you ok?". I nodded vigorously and stood up, then grabbed his hand to pull him up as well. Then he spoke, "Why were you running? And that fast too?" I just kept apologizing profusely and hoped he wouldn't be mad at me. "Hey hey, it's ok really, no harm done. Now, what I wanna know is how were you running so fast?" he asked me. "Um, I'm just really fast I guess?" It came out more as a question than a statement. "Well, if my hunch is correct, you're a werewolf, or at least part werewolf." He said looking at I. I looked up at him with wide eyes, how could he know? "I'm guessing my hunch was right huh?" He asked with a chuckle, my face flushed as I nodded slowly. "Well, I may know of a place that you can stay and be safe from the terrors of the outside world. If you'd like to go there I can take you." I looked at him with hopeful eyes, never in my entire life had like I might belong somewhere. "I-I would like to go there, it's not the most fun living in the woods by yourself." I chuckled lightly. "Well, if you're ready to go I can take you there?" he asked me, I just nodded in response. "By the way," I looked at him as we began to walk, "do you know what you are, supernaturally that is?" After he finished I nodded my head, "I'm a werewolf, witch, and vampire." I told him. "There's more than one of you?" I just shrugged and kept walking.  
(End flashback)

That was about 8 or 9 years ago(you were like 5 at the time), now I live at the Salvatore school for the young and gifted (sorry if I got the name wrong) and am friends with practically everyone here, some of the wolves are stingy. I've always been an oddball here, never really fit in with any of the groups, seeing as I'm part of all of them. Although I have to say, hanging out with Hope Mikaelson is one of the best aspects of being at this school. Since she and I are the only tribrids in the world, we get along pretty well, running through the forest at 2 in the morning because neither of us can sleep is pretty amazing. But what isn't fun at this school, is the exams and the uniforms. Sure you'll always be super grateful to Dr. Saltzman for welcoming you to the school with open arms, but did you really have to wear that horrible uniform? Being at this school is fun, and I would never go back to that forest I used to live in knowing that I had this place to call home with people here that proudly call me family. Today was the day that we supposedly had a new student coming, and from what Hope told me, he was a wolf who came out from killing his girlfriend in a car crash. Honestly gotta say I feel kinda bad for this guy. And usually Lizzie and Josie will be the ones to guide newbies around the school, but for some miraculous reason, Dr. Saltzman chose me to do it. Probably because he wanted a wolf to guide a wolf around, easier said than done. My stubborn nature doesn't really mend well to being told to do something it's not used to doing, such as showing the new kid how to move around the place. But after some conversing with Dr. Saltzman (aka. him bribing me with extra dessert after dinner), finally caved in and told him I'd show the new kid around. I waited for this new kid at the front doors for about an hour and a half, finally, Hope showed up with him and told him to listen to me. So doing what I was told to do, I showed him around the school. I learned that his name was Raphael, he was an orphan, has a best friend named Landon, and that he didn't know why he was here. So, being his tour guide, I had to tell him everything he needed to know about what this place was, why he was here, and what was expected of him. Then since I needed to show him to the wolf pack, so he could become a member, I brought him to the one place they were for certain to be, the gym. Once we made it to the gym, I yelled: "Alpha man! We got some fresh meat I think you'll want to meet!" As called, the Alpha of the pack, Jed, came over to meet the "fresh meat". As soon as Jed came over to meet Raphael, I went to sit in one of the corners of the gym. Jed told Raphael that the only way to get into the pack is to tell him how you first "wolfed out" as he called it. Raph said he refused to tell him, so I shouted at him, "If you don't tell him you can't join the pack! And joining the pack is in your best interest newbie!" They looked over at me and most of the wolves including Jed smirked while Raphael just glared. After that Raph just ran off into the forest surrounding the school I presumed. Jed looked at me as if saying "you're the one who's gonna have the most influence on him." So with that, I nodded my head and left to go find Raphael. Turns out he only made it to the party barn, he really needs to learn more about this place. He was hanging out on the top floor of the barn, so I just walked up and stairs and sat next to him. "Hey." was all I could think to say, "Hey," he said in return. "So, I know you probably don't think you should join the pack, but what I said back there is true, it's in your best interest." He looked at me with a solemn expression and said, "I know it's probably true, but I don't want to admit to the fact that I'm a murderer." He looked down at his hands as he fidgeted with them. I sighed, "If I tell you how I first wolfed out, will you go tell Jed how you did?" He looked up from his hands at me, then nodded. "Ok. I was maybe three, and my parents were fighting over what they wanted to do with me. They knew I was special, they just didn't know how to deal with it. So, I reached my breaking point, I couldn't handle anymore of the bickering. I went upstairs and jumped on my moms back and bit into her neck, she screamed and then fell to the floor. I jumped on my dad next, he screamed for a little then fell. I didn't realize what I had done until my parents didn't respond to me calling their names. So I ran into the forest, and I lived there for a good two years until Dr. Saltzman found me and offered me to stay here. I said yes, and this place has been my home ever since." Unbeknownst to me, I had shed a few tears and as one was falling down my cheek, Raphael used his thumb to wipe it away. I looked at him, and he just smiled, "Thanks for telling me, I think I'd better go tell Jed my story now," He said to me. "Yeah *sniffle*, we should get you back into the building before Dr. Saltzman freaks." I said with a light chuckle. He nodded and I took that as my sign to jump off the higher floor to the ground, I turned around and waved for Raphael to follow me. After he jumped off, we walked back to the main building and found Jed. Raph told Jed his story of how he killed his girlfriend, and then Jed said: "Take a knee, if you're gonna be a part of this pack, you're gonna submit to the alpha." Raphael looked to be in complete shock as Jed said that. "Nah I'm just messing with you man, welcome to the pack." Jed said after he felt that Raph was thoroughly freaked out. With that, I left Raph with the pack to go run around the grounds for a little. 

*Time skip to dinner*

I had run around the school at least seven times, then took a shower before dinner. I got my food, then found Raph and brought him over to sit with the rest of the pack. Once we finished dinner, I dragged Raphael with me up to the roof. "Ya know, it's pretty relaxing to sit on the roof right as sunset hits." I told him. "Yeah, I guess it is." He responded. As the sun went down, I ended up placing my head on Raphael's shoulder and he placed his head on mine. "I think that today has been a good first day for you, hasn't it?" I asked while moving my head slightly to look at him face to face. "I think that this was the best first day at a school I've ever had." He said back. "When Dr. Saltzman asked me to guide you around the school I was pissed, I don't like doing things I'm not used to doing. But now, I'm glad that I did it. I liked showing you around the school Raph." I sighed out as I finished speaking. "It's weird, as soon as I saw you I felt like we had a connection. Like when I looked into your eyes, I felt a spark that made me feel tied to you in a way. Is that weird?" He moved his head to look at me. "I felt the same thing, I just thought it was some anxiety for meeting a new kid. But I guess it was something more than that..." As I finished my statement, I slowly raised my head to look into Raphael's eyes. I closed my eyes and moved my face closer to his, slowly our lips met in a sweet and slow kiss. After we seperated, we both had a blush over our faces. Raphael moved his hands to cup my face and I moved mine around his neck, we then kissed again with a much more passionate force. The kiss was sweet, powerful, and lustful, but it ended all to soon due to the need to breathe. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine, then he spoke, " I know we only met today, but will you be my girlfriend?" I just smiled, nodded, and kissed him again. " Yes, of course I will." I said before hugging Raphael and pulling him back into the building so we can go to sleep. Seems like today was a much happier day than expected. 

Farewell for now my readers-

AngstyPaladin

Also if you have a request for this book, I'd be more than happy to write it for you. But if you do please give me character, the gender of the reader(if possible), and what events do you want to happen. Thank you!


	2. MG x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hm, yeah, title gives it away

Flashback

*MG's POV*

I was walking through the forest around the Salvatore school, and I heard whining coming from somewhere close to me. As I continued walking, I saw a girl with (h/c) hair, she was.....crying? I walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder, "Hey are you okay?" She jumped slightly. 

*Your POV*

I jumped a little when someone touched and talked to me. I turned around to be faced with a boy who had light brown skin and dark brown hair that was rather fluffy. I backed away from him so he wasn't close to me. I brought my knees up to my chest and hugged them, burying my face into them. "Hey it's ok, I don't want to hurt you. You don't have to be scared of me." He said after a short while. I picked up my head and looked at him, "I'm not scared, I just don't like people." I retorted. "Why don't you like people," He started causing me to turn my head away. "It's not like they hate you." I looked back at him slightly, "You don't know if people hate me or not," I mumbled. "Well, I don't hate you." I moved my head to look at him with a confused face. "But you don't know me, you don't know if you hate me or not." I looked back down at my knees. "Well, if you think I hate you, then I can show you that I don't. I can be your friend." I looked up at him with hopeful eyes, "You mean, you want to be my friend?" He nodded his head, "Yeah, I wanna be your friend." I moved my legs away from my chest, "Ok. Well, I'd like to be your friend too." He stuck his hand out, "I'm Milton, but you can call me MG." I grabbed his hand and shook it. "I'm (y/n)."

End Flashback

That was about eight years ago, now I attend the Salvatore school for the young and gifted and MG is my best friend. Today was a normal day, I had attended all of my classes, took an exam or two, and I am now taking a walk to the party barn to relax for a while. As I approached the barn, I heard two people talking, one was MG, and the other was..... Lizzie? As I continued to walk closer I started catching bits of the conversation. "No, you don't understand, I don't want to date you MG," Lizzie yelled at my best friend. "But I love you, Lizzie, the other guys don't, they just want you for your money." MG snapped back. "And how do I know that you won't break my heart like you broke Josie's?" Lizzie then stomped away from him, MG just sat down and started crying his heart out. I walked over to where he was and sat down next to him, placing a comforting hand on his back. He flinched slightly at the touch, and it reminded me of our first meeting. "Hey, you wanna talk about what just happened, and stay like this, or go back to my room to watch movies with popcorn and ice cream?" He looked up at me with a sad, small smile. "I think that the second option sounds better." He said with a light chuckle. "I think that option is better too." We both stood up and started heading to my dorm room. Thankfully I was assigned to a room that no one else was, meaning we had the room all to ourselves for movie time. As soon as MG picked out the movie he wanted to watch from the assortment under the t.v., I went to the kitchen to go get some snacks. Unfortunately, I happened upon a disaster, a blonde, tall, and angry disaster. Lizzie must have gotten pissed at something and decided to take her rage out on the kitchen. I calmly went over to the pantry, grabbed the bag of popcorn kernels, a pot, oil, salt, and a bowl. I started popping the popcorn over the stovetop and soon realized I was being watched by the previously mentioned disaster. I asked: "Is there anything I can help you with Ms. Saltzman?" Not even bothering to turn away from the stove. "Did I really yell at him that much?" This time my attention was not only brought away from the stove but towards Lizzie. "Yeah ya did. Ya know, it's not easy being best friends with the flirt of the school. Especially when his little tendencies cause him to fall in love with the one person at the school, besides most of the dudes, won't love him back." After I finished what I had to say, I turned my attention back to the popcorn. "Ya know it's not easy being the one kid here who has my problems." She argued back. As I was dumping the popcorn into the bowl, I retorted with: "Oh yeah 'problems'. Anger issues, problems with holding your sister back, not being a total dude magnet. Yep, those totally seem like problems." She looked at me like I had just insulted her as a person. Oh wait, I did. "Oh yeah, then tell me what problems you have that are worse than mine." I set the bowl down on the counter, put the pot in the sink then walked straight over to Lizzie. "At least you have parents, at least you have the ability to know your family history, at least you have the ability to understand where you came from. My so-called parents were just foster parents that decided not to tell me that I wasn't actually their daughter, or that their biological son, was actually my brother. SO yes Lizzie Saltzman, please tell me of the problems that ail you since they must be much worse than mine." And with that, I walked the the freezer, grabbed a gallon of (Favorite flavor) and a gallon of Rainbow Sherbet for MG, the bowl of popcorn, two spoons, and walked out, leaving a stunned Lizzie in my wake. Once I made it back to my dorm, I kicked open the door, tossed MG his spoon and ice cream, put the bowl of popcorn down, and started the movie. We finished four movies and I was about to put on a fifth, but I heard soft snores coming from my bed. I looked behind me and see MG passed out on my bed, holding a pillow and curled up in the fetal position. I let out a light chuckle and pulled the blanket over him, choosing to take my other blanket and sleep on the futon instead. 

~time skip to the morning, it's Saturday btw~ 3 person POV~

You woke up to see MG sitting up and looking at his phone. You yawned and stretched your arms, allowing him to realize there's still another person in the room. "Thanks for making me feel better after what happened yesterday." He looked at you with the happy glint in his eyes that you're used to seeing. "No problem, if I only get one best friend in the world, I'm sure as hell gonna make them feel loved." He noticeable flinched when you said the word 'best friend', but you pushed that thought aside to remember the morning run you always take. "well," you started getting up from the futon and looking at MG. "I'm gonna go take my morning run, feel free to join me if you'd like." You told him as you walked over to your closet to pick out a running outfit since you didn't think that a saggy bed shirt and yoga pants were suited for a three-mile run. You pulled out your favorite pair of running shorts, a sports bra, and a tank top. You were about to change when MG cleared his throat, making you realize that there's a dude in your room. "Turn around, obviously." You almost shouted at him. He followed the given instructions and turned around covering his head with your comforter. 'He's so innocent, how can he be so flirty with everyone?' you thought to yourself as you changed. Once you were finished you told him he could turn around. He looked at you, and his eyes went wide. He never noticed your curves before, and how much your running outfit made you look so hot, or how... Let's just say he could go on forever and end that sentence, shall we? "MG? Do you wanna go on my run with me, or not?" He suddenly shook his head slightly and stuttered a little bit with his response, "U-uh yeah s-sure I'll go on your run with you!" He stood abruptly causing the comforter to fall on the floor, which he picked up almost immediately. You giggled at his cuteness, but then told him that if he wanted to run with you, that he should go change and meet you at the front door of the school in five minutes. He ran out of the room and towards his to go get changed. You sighed and shook your head as you saw that he left his phone. You grabbed it and walked to the school entrance, only to have it be taken out of your by none other than the owner of the device. "Sorry, guess I dropped it when you said I only had five minutes." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "It's fine MG. Now, let's go run, shall we?" He nodded his head eagerly and followed after you as you bolted out of the door and turned into your wolf counterpart. "I hope you're ready to eat my dust!" MG said to you with extreme confidence. Oh boy, he will definitely regret saying that to you.

~time skip to after run~

"I thought you said I would eat your dust. Guess you were just a little wrong weren't ya?" You giggled at how worn out MG was, even though you could've run another three miles before you even broke a sweat. "Turn's out I'm not as fast as I thought, huh?" He replied with a small smile, the smile that you loved and wished would stay on his face forever. "Well, since it's only a Saturday, you don't have to worry about being late for classes cause you took so long on your run." You told him as he started to steady out his breathing. "Well I'm gonna go take a shower, so I'm not smelly all day. Later MG!" You told him as you walked away. "But I love the way you smell, you don't even need to take a shower." MG mumbled to himself as he walked towards his dorm. As you were taking your shower, you couldn't help but think about how much fun it was running with MG this morning, he couldn't help but think of how hot you looked when you were in the early morning sunlight. You were both so confused about these new feelings for one another, that you just pushed them to the back of your mind and decided it was nothing, just some silly hormonal teenager crap. Little did you know that MG was planning on acting on these feelings, hoping that maybe just once, that a girl he actually liked would reciprocate his feelings. 

~time skip because it's 1:30 in the morning and I'm determined to get this out tonight~

It was dinner time at the Salvatore school, but (y/n) (l/n) wouldn't be eating any normal dinner oh no. She would be eating a dinner prepared especially for her by none other than Milton Greasley. He slipped a small note under her door after he had finished his shower that told (y/n) to go to the party barn at dinner time for a special surprise. "What kind of surprise? And who's 'person you know'?" You thought as you dried off your hair and pulled it back into (favorite hairstyle). You soon heard the bell that went off every time there was a meal to be eaten at the school, but instead of heading to the dining room you headed to the party barn as the note left for you by whoever put it under your door. As you walked to the barn, you heard a soft piano cover of your favorite band and saw candles lighting a portion of the path. 'I might've come underdressed to whatever this is.' you thought as you continued walking. You walked into the barn and saw a table with candles in the middle and two plates of (favorite food) on either side. As the music became a little quieter, you saw MG come out from behind a wall, startling you slightly. "So it looks like you saw my note. Surprise?" You chuckled a little before going over to MG and giving him a hug for putting this all together for you. "MG, why did you do all of this? Just a little curious is all." You looked over at MG who seemed to be starting to get nervous. "I wanted to give you a special thanks for helping me out yesterday. I guess I just wanted to show that I can be a good friend too?" He laughed nervously at the end of his statement. You looked at him with inquisitive eyes, "Is that the only reason why you did this for me?" You looked him dead in the eyes to see where the whole truth was hiding. Damn did you have a good 'tell me the truth' face because he caved in pretty quickly. "Ok no. Those aren't the only reasons why I did this. I also did it because ever since last night, I've had a change in feelings for you. I always thought you were my best friend and that you and I would stay that way forever. But after last night, my feelings started to change into something more. They turned into feelings of love, and not like how you love a best friend or a sibling, how you love a significant other." You looked at him with wide eyes that started glistening slightly due to tears trying to come out of hiding for the sweet words he was telling you. "So this was kinda the only way I could think of getting to talk to you about it, without it being super awkward. I guess that plan kinda failed didn't it?" He chuckled nervously. You only hugged him again, surprising MG since he thought that you were gonna surely tell him no and walk away like all the other girls. But here you were, hugging him after he poured his heart out to you. "MG, I've kinda felt the same thing happen with the feelings I have for you. And I know it might be kinda weird to hear it from me but here goes nothing. I love you MG." He looked at you with nothing but admiration and love, he could no longer hold back the emotions building up within him. He quickly leaned in and captured your lips in a gentle but loving kiss that showed all the emotions you both had for one another. The kiss lasted for as long as you both could hold without needing to breathe. But once you both caught a breath, you went straight back to kissing each other. Once you both separated, you hugged again in love and passion. "Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" You looked up at him and gave a warm smile. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend MG." You told him then stood on your toes to give him another kiss. 

Hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now, remember that I will take any requests except lemons/limes/smut whatever you call it I won't do it. That's all I have to so...

Farewell for now my readers-

AngstyPaladin


	3. Jed x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, same thing as last time

(Flashback) (Y/n) had always known she was different, she could make things move with her mind if she just thought about it, she could screamed and make glass shatter, she could understand animals talking to her. But she never understood why until her parents took her to the Salvatore school for the young and gifted. There she met Mr. Saltzman, his two daughters Lizzie and Jodie, and Hope Mikaelson. She never thought that one day, these three girls would be her only friends to actually accept her for who she thought she was; a freak, something out of the ordinary, a monster, anything but human. But over time she learned to accept her witchy side, leading her to become one of the most powerful witches in the Salvatore school. (Flashback over)

"(Y/n), come on wake up. It's time for breakfast and I'm not letting you skip today." Hope stated as she shook (Y/n)'s bed.   
"Fine, I'm up, I'm up. Stop shaking my damn bed." (Y/n) groaned, the sleep evident in her voice.   
"If you want pancakes or anything that isn't cereal or fruit, I suggest you get dressed quicker. MG's has nearly four servings of pancakes." Hope told her friend as she walked into the hallway shutting the door allowing her friend to change in privacy. After hearing those words, (Y/n) jumped out of bed and got dressed in under five minutes which was surprising to both her and Hope. They both rushed down the stairs and to the main room of the school for breakfast, lucky enough to each get five pancakes with their preferred toppings. After eating and cleaning up their meal, (Y/n) went back to her room to grab her books and utensils that she would need for her first class; History of magic. Unlucky for her, the only open seat in the classroom was next to her crush, Jed. And she knows full well that it was a stupid decision to fall for the harsh, and crude werewolf, but she couldn't help herself. So sighing in defeat, she walked over to the table and sat down next to him, only to have Jed flinch and glare at her.   
"What are you doing witch bitch?" (excuse my language please, this is the only thing that felt right for Jed's character!) Jed asked the girl, anger and disdain dripping off every syllable.   
"Sorry Jed, the only open seat is next to you. If there was another seat I'd take it so I didn't have to disturb you." (Y/n) whispered in response.  
"Just don't bother me too much okay?" Jed growled at her to which she nodded as a response and took her seat. As time passed, the teacher announced the lesson for the day; everyone was supposed to partner up with their table mate and work on the writing assignment, there was defiantly going to be homework. (Y/n) wanted to slam her head against the table to the point where she blacked out and didn't have to partner up with Jed.   
"I guess we're working together witch bitch. Don't make this too complicated, let's just get this over with so we don't have to work after class got it?" (Y/n) shyly nodded at him. Unfortunately, by the time class ended they had only completed about half of the assignment. Leading to Jed letting out a growl of dissatisfaction knowing he would have to work with (Y/n) after all of their classes.   
"We can finish this in my dorm at the end of the day. That is if you don't mind coming to my dorm, since you don't have to." (Y/n) told Jed in a tone only slightly more audible than a whisper.   
"Sure, whatever gets this done faster. Your dorm, at 7." Jed huffed back at her. Today was not going to be her day, she could already tell.

~Time skip~

It was the last class of the day and let's just say (Y/n) was not ready for what was about to come in a few hours. She had four hours to eat supper, clean up her room, shower and do anything else she had to before Jed came to her dorm to work on their project. The final bell rang and (Y/n) rushed out of the classroom, all the way to her dorm. She flung open the door and threw everything into her bed, knowing she was going to clean it up later anyways. She soon was finished with the other work for her other classes, cleaned her room, and had laid everything out for her shower. So when the dinner bell rang she was ready and rushed down the stairs to the dining area. She went up the buffet line and grabbed some por roast, potatoes, carrots, green beans, mashed potatoes and a dinner roll, along with her favorite dessert. After maybe 10 minutes she was finished with her meal and put her dishes away where they belonged. (Y/n) trotted up the stairs to her dorm to grab her towel and went off to her bathroom to cleanse herself after the day she had. (Y/n) stepped out of the shower and walked to her bed only to find Jed sitting on it reading one of her books. All she did was take a wrong step and she placed her foot down onto a creaky floor board alerting Jed from his previous position. He looked up (Y/n) and his face soon turned red, but before he could say anything (Y/n) screamed at him to get out for a few minutes. After which he bolted from the bed out the door. Once she finally had some privacy, she grabbed her clothes and ran back into her bathroom to dress herself. She then called for Jed to come back in after she had fully clothed herself.   
"S-sorry for intruding like that, I didn't know you were taking a shower." Jed apologized to the young witch.   
"It's okay, it's my fault since j forgot to tell you that I was gonna take a shower before we worked on the project." (Y/n) responded. After a few moments of awkward silence, Jed spoke.  
"Well, we should get to work on the project. We need it done by tomorrow."   
"Yeah, we should get to work on that." (Y/n) responded quietly with a bright red dusting her cheeks. They both sat down on her bed awkwardly before starting to write more and more and more until they had finished the project. While they were writing, (Y/n) noticed how Jed kept scooting closer to her until he was less than half a foot away. Unfortunately for her, after (Y/n) finished off her grammar check she turned to see Jed asleep on her bed.   
"You've got to be kidding me." (Y/n) huffed quietly as she tried to shake the werewolf beside her awake while he responded with grunts. (Y/n) gave up and started to get off of her bed to go sleep on the sofa only to feel a hand grab her wrist and pull her back down to the point where she was against Jed's chest. She blushed a bright red as Jed unconsciously hugged the young witch closer. (Y/n) would have to admit that she enjoyed being this close to Jed and not being yelled at for it. She could feel her eyelids become heavier as she laid in Jed's arms and soon she finally gave into the sweet release of sleep.

~time skip to the morning~

(Y/n) was awoken by giggling heard from her doorway. She lifted her head slightly to see the Saltzman twins standing there with Hope beside them taking pictures of you and Jed in bed together. (Y/n) raised her hand slightly and used a spell to close her door and lock it so her friends couldn't get in before cuddling closer to Jed. Wait, Jed? She lifted her head again and recounted last nights events before attempting to move her body away from the boy. However, Jed's unconscious self had other plans and pulled her back towards him.   
"Jed wake up, it's time for breakfast come on." (Y/n) whined in slight aggravation.   
"Five more minutes." Jed grumbled before his eyes shot open realizing a female voice had told him to wake up and not is male roommate.   
"What the hell are you doing in my room and on my bed?" Jed growled at the poor girl.  
"You're in my room Jed, you passed out here last night and wouldn't wake up." (Y/n) explained to him.  
"Well why were we cuddling?" Jed asked while moving to get up from his previous position.  
"I tried to clove away from you last night wen I saw that you had passed out on my bed but you grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to you. So I finally gave up and went to sleep." The young witch explained to the confused werewolf. Jed started to recall the events of the previous night when he realized that he had in fact passed out in her room after finishing the project.   
"Sorry, didn't mean to crash in here." Jed told (Y/n).  
"It's fine, I didn't really mind it that much." (Y/n) replied but mumbled the last bit to herself.  
"You didn't?" Jed looked at her surprised.  
"Um... not really, no. I kinda liked it a little." The girl explained.   
"Can I try something (Y/n)?" Jed asked looking deep into the females (e/c) eyes only to receive a nod in response. Jed reaches his hand towards her cheek while leaning in slowly while looking for any sign of not wanting to do this in her eyes, but continued after seeing none. (Y/n) leaned in when she realized what Jed was doing and connected their two lips together where they moved together in harmony. Jed licked the girls lip begging for entrance which she happily and quickly said yes to by opening her mouth letting his wet muscle explore the cave that is her mouth. The kids became more heated as Jed released her lips for a second to allow both of them to breathe before pulling her into his lap to straddle him and smashing his lips back on hers. They finally separated when a knock sounded from the door.   
"Guys, we have like eight minutes till our first class starts. Think you should get ready." Hope spoke from the other side of the door before walking away.  
"Guess we should get ready huh?" (Y/n) chuckled at the end of her statement.   
"Yeah, I guess." Jed agreed, "Ya know, you're not that much of a witch bitch. I know this may be sudden but, do you wanna be my girlfriend?"   
"Sure, sounds like it'd be nice." (Y/n) responded to the boy in front of her. Jed took this as an opportunity to pull her close to him and kiss her quickly one more time before having to leave her dorm to go to his and get dressed for the day. As he walked out of her room he mumbled something under his breathe that he thought (Y/n) couldn't hear but really could.   
"Looks like the witch ain't half bad. Heh." 

Sorry for being dead for like ever, adjusting to eighth grade and working on applying to high schools has taken like all of my attention for like the past month and a half. Thanks for sticking with me and staying loyal.

Farewell for now my readers-

AngstsyPaladin


End file.
